Passion
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Alex and Justin have a night of passion. And that one night of passion changes both thier lives forever.
1. The Only Exception

So, this is a new Jalex story that I thought up when I couldn't sleep. Haha. Maybe something like this has already been done, I don't care. And I'm not gonna be one of those people whose like "Alex was secretly adopted" or "Justin isn't really blood related to Alex" becuase those people have to make it like that cause they think insest is wrong. If it's out of passion on both ends, it's completely right. So, yeah, Alex and Justin are actually related in my story of passion, deal with it. Don't like, don't read.

Oh, and I'm thinking I'm gonna title each chapter with a song that I like, or that I was listening to while writing the chapter, or even just a song lyric, or a song that goes along with the chapter. So, I don't own any of the songs, k?tnx.

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizards. :(**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**1.) The Only Exception**

The sounds.

The moans.

The whispered sweet nothings.

Her dark brown curls.

His blue/green eyes.

Her pink lips.

His perfect abs.

Her red silk.

His muscles.

"I love you."

"I love you."

The smell of her perfume.

The feel of his breath on her neck.

The feel of the egyptian cotton sheets.

Their roaming hands.

Their entaglement.

A night of passion between brother and sister.

Nothing could've been better.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**I know that was short, but I didn't want to write a detailed sex-scene. Sorry. But if you guys want me to write one, I might later on in the story. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. Comment and make my day? ;D**

**- Jean.**


	2. Complicated Situations

**So, it's chapter two time, fellas! Hope ya like. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizards. :(**

__________________________________________________________________________

**2.) Complicated Situations Are The Makings Of All What's Wrong**

It's 2:07 a.m. Alex walks out of her room and sneaks down the hall to Justin's. She can't sleep. She has to tell him.

She walks in and sees Justin sound asleep, half of his covers of his body. She walks over to his desk, pushes his laptop to the left about five inches, and climbs up onto his desk, bringing her knees to her chin. Alex sits there for a while, just watching him sleep. So peaceful. She wipes her silent tears from her eyes. She has to tell him.

But he's so cute when he's alseep. She can't bother him with something like this at a time like this. He's just too cute and peaceful. She can't mess that up right now. But she has to tell him.

So, she slides down off the desk and tip-toes over to the side of Justin's bed.

_This is where it all happened. The best night. _Alex thinks to herself.

"Justin," She whispers, sitting down next to his sleeping body.

"Mmmhummmp." He grunts, not moving.

"Justin," She whispers again, placing her hand on the side of his face.

He opens his eyes slowly, brings his hand up to cover hers. His brows furrow with confusion. She was crying. His Alex was crying. "What happened, baby girl?" He asks, sitting up, taking her hand in his.

She looks down to her lap. She can't say it. But she has to tell him.

The only thing she can do is let more tears escape. Justin craddles her in his arms, whispering soothing words. Alex staightens up, Justin's hands resting on her hips. "Baby, what happened?" Just asks again.

Alex takes a deep breath. "Remember a few weeks ago when Max was at Sam's house, and Mom and Dad were still on their second honeymoon? When we...?"

"Yeah..." Justin whispers, hoping that Alex won't say 'let's forget about it, nothing happened'. Because something did happen. And he wanted to be with her, forever.

She takes another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

______________________________________________________________________________

**I know, it's short. I think most of the chapters will be. Sorry. So, the title of this chapter is a lyric from Call Your Name by Daughtry. It's my favorite lyric from that whole song... the whole CD pretty much. And I think it kinda fits along. But whatever. Comment and make me smile? ;D**

**-Jean**


	3. All Of The Things You Say

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. So this is the thrid installment. :) I'm really liking this story, hope you guys are too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards. :(**

_____________________________________________________

**3.) All Of The Things You Say**

Justin blinks a couple times. Did she say pregnant? As in... there's a baby in her stomach? She's got a bun in the oven? My beef stick and her deviled eggs did this?

"Pregnant?" Justin askes.

Alex takes another long deep breath and nods, wipping the tears off her face.

"Wow... uhm..."

"You don't have to do anything about it. Like, you don't have to help. Or even tell anyone that you're the father. I can take caire of myself. I mean, I'm eightteen now, ya know? I'm an adult. I can raise a baby myself. And sure Mom and Dad will be mad, but I'm an adult. I can vote. I can move out of the house. I'm out of high school. I can have a baby. They can't tell me what to do anymore." Alex rambles.

Justin puts his finger up to her lips. "I am gonna take responcibility for this baby, Alex. He or she is mine; I'm not going to leave you and let you raise my son or daughter alone. And I definatly don't want you to raise him or her and their whole lives they'll think of me as Uncle Justin." He takes her in his arms again. "We're gonna figure this out, but I'm not going anywhere. This is _our_ baby."

Alex sniffles and says, "What are people gonna think Justin? What are people gonna think when they find out you're the father. You're my big brother Justin, you're not supposed to be my boyfriend."

"And we're not suppose to be in love the way we are. We're not suppose to make love the way we did... and the way I hope we keep doing. But it happened. And it's gonna keep happening... I hope."

Alex sits up straight and looks Justin in the eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you. When I said you didn't have to do anything about it and that you didn't have to help or anything, I was only giving you an out, incase you wanted one. Incase you didn't want to be weighed down by your sister/girlfriend and a baby that wasn't supposed to happen. I would never want to do that to you."

Justin hugs Alex. "I wouldn't walk out on you and the baby. I would never want to do something like that to you. I love you too much."

Justin and Alex lay down in his bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kinda drawn on, right? Yeah, thought so. But, I got most of the things covered that I wanted to. Review? :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note;**

I think I may stop this chapter story.

But that doesn't mean I won't pick it up again...

eventually.

But instead I may make random oneshots about their life together.

And their baby.

I don't know yet.

School and stuff is just really taking over right now.

I know it sucks.

And I don't really want to stop this story, but I just kinda have to.

But I might pick it back up again.

I don't know.

Just be on the look out for new chapters to this or oneshots.

:)


End file.
